I Believe In a Thing Called Love
by louiselane
Summary: When Harley Quinn kidnaps Lois Lane to interview her, something sundely changes when they share a subject in common.


**TITLE:** I Believe in a thing called Love  
**AUTHOR:** Louise When Harley Quinn kidnaps Lois Lane to interview her, something sundely changes when they share a subject in common.  
**RATING:** PG-14  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance. Future Fic.  
**DISCLAIMER: **None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Superman, Harley Quinn, Batman, Perry and Jimmy.  
**SPOILER:** None  
**DEDICATION:** To Chloe for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois and Forever Devoted 2 Clois .

Lois awoke pretty ditzy. She opened her eyes and notice she was cuffed into a chair in an old apartment. She didn't know where she was or why she was there.

Soundly the door opened revealing two hyenas and Harley Quinn, Joker's girlfriend.

"So, you're finally awake Mrs. L!" Harley said with a big smile.

"Harley? What I'm doing here? What are you doing in Metropolis?"

"Who said we are in Metropolis?" Harley explains with an evil grin.

"Where are we? Gotham?"

"Yeppers."

"I see. Why I'm here? And why did you cuff me?"

"Give me a break. It's not like you've never been bound and gagged before." Harley chucked at her. "Actually Mrs. L, You're here because you're going to interview me."

"What?"

"That's right, Supergirlfriend. You'll write the story of a lifetime."

"I'm sorry… what?"

"You'll interview me."

"But Harley how can I do that with my hands cuffed like that?"

"Hum… good point." Harley sighs annoyed. "Okay L. I'll give you a chance but don't play cards with me or I'll give the babies something to eat later. I didn't feed them yet, okay?"

Harley sat in a chair next to Lois and snapped her fingers when two strong guys with clown masks appeared and released Lois from her cuffs and then left with the hyenas. "Thanks. Before we start, can I ask why you want this interview, Harley?" Lois asked picking her pen and notebook in her purse.

"Because I'm tired of Red and Miss Kitty getting all the attention. I have potential, I can blow this city if I want. But no…. they all got the news and fame and what's left for me? Locked in a jail in Arkham. I'm so tired of that!"

"But… did you not … huh… commit this felonies?" Lois asked taking notes.

"Big Whoop! Like last week. I accidentally kidnapped that Veronica girl and did the press mention something? No… nothing, zero, zit, Nada!" Harley said frustrated and furious at the same time. "But if Red and Kitty do something, they are frontpage news."

"I see. So Harley, how did this happen to you? I heard you were a great psychiatrist , before you …. Well…" Lois tried to think of the right word to not piss Harley. "Change… What happened?"

"My puddin. That's what happens. I found true love." Harley said with a dreamy look.

At the Daily Planet, Clark was there writing a new story when he got a phone call.

"C.K. It's for you!" Jimmy informed him.

"Thanks, Jimmy!" Clark said suspiciously before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Clark … Do you know where Lois is?"

"Bruce? No. She didn't show yet. Actually, I'm starting to get worried. She is never late for work. She normally gets here way before me. Do you know something?"

"Quinn kidnapped her. You better fly to Gotham right now."

"I'm on my way."

"The Joker is your true love?" Lois asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, he is."

"I'm sorry but don't kill me for asking this. What did you see in that clown?" Lois finally decided to say what she want to. "You were a brilliant psychiatrist, with a bright future. I don't understand."

"If you must know… Mistah J is charming, funny and loves me." Harley explains a little angry. "And don't give me any lectures. I can't stand to hear Red saying the same damn thing."

"I think she is right. Why do stay with him?" Lois asked concerned.

"Wait a minute. Let's change this subject a little bit, shall we?"

"What do you mean, this isn't what do you wanted? Your interview?" Lois asked confused.

"It can wait. Are you judging me by my choices in love? Let's look outside the box… And about you? You have these two men… Superman and Clark Kent. One can give you the world and can fly which is a plus. The other can push your buttons and he is truly charming as well and seems to love you. And you came here to give me advice?"

"Actually you kidnapped me Harley." Lois said a little annoyed.

"Big Whoop! Why you don't decide about them? I know you must love one more than another."

"I don't know. I love them in different ways. Superman is a god. You see him, you see what he does. He has good in his heart and cares about people around him. And Clark… Clark is my best friend. I already loose count how much he already did for me and he really loves me and I love him too but… I can't decide quickly like that. It's not like flip a coin and choose. It's more complicated than you think."

"Do you want one? I can borrow from Two Face." Harley suggests with a smile trying to help Lois.

"No, thanks. I have to make this decision. It's my choice." Lois said still frustrated with the situation. "Can we get back to the interview?"

"Sure… but if I was you, I would pick the good manner reporter. Besides those glasses, he can be very handsome, not that I've ever see him without the glasses, but… I'm just picturing it."

Lois realizes something before smiling with an amused look. "That's surprising coming from you. I thought you would pick Superman." Lois pointed out.

"Nah. Don't tell the B-man, but I have a tiny little crush on him. But your Clarkie boy is human. I mean, nothing against aliens but sometimes, I wish to have my normal life again. Do things normal couples do like watching a movie without a cop tried to get arrest you, go shopping or even eat in a romantic restaurant. With Superman you can't do that. He is the biggest hero in the world. How can you ever have a romantic evening with him without people staring at you?"

"You know Harley. I was wrong about you. I thought you were another bimbo blonde with a clown mask. But you're not. You are nice. I guess you just choose the wrong path, right?"

Sundelly, Superman and Batman arrived together breaking the window.

"Lois!"

"Superman!"

"Are you okay?" Superman asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Lois said with a smile to Harley who smiles back.

"That's okay, Lois. You can go."

"And about your interview?" Lois asked confused.

"I guess you already have enough material for that. I can't wait to see the article. Take it easy Batsy. I didn't arm her. She is safe and sound."

"What do you want this time, Quinn?" Batman asked her angry.

"Gosh. A girl can't kidnap a reporter to have her own front page interview anymore?" Harley asked sarcastically. "She is fine, B-man."

Lois and Superman shared a glance that Harley and Batman noticed.

"B, I think we need to give them some space. Don't you think?" Harley asked pulling Batman's hand to the other room with her.

"Sure."

"Superman, I have a confession to make."

"What is Lois?" Superman asked curious. "Are you okay?"

"I love you."

Superman blinked and opened his mouth to say something but he can't.

"I knew you would react like that. But I didn't do my confession yet." She picked up the glasses that were in her purse and put them on Superman's face. "That's my confession, Clark. I know."

Superman was surprised and still confused how Lois figured it out. "How long do you know?"

"I think I already know for a long time. Never in the same place at the same time, the lame excuses. But something that Harley said made me connect the dots." Lois explained with a smirk.

"What?"

"She said that she bets you would be handsome without the glasses and she never sees you without them. Them I realized I've never see you without them, either. Why? And the only explanation is because Clark Kent is Superman."

"I wanted to tell you, Lois but I couldn't find a way."

"I know. And after our date last week when you had to lefave before Superman saved that bus from crashing, now it all makes sense."

"I'm sorry, Lois. I don't know what to say."

"Well, I know." Lois said soundly kissing him. "I'm relieved that the two man in my life are the same guy."

"Really?" Superman smiled at her happy. "By the way, I heard the whole conversation before we broke into the room. Who would you pick if we weren't the same person?"

"You Clark. It's always been you." Lois smiled at him. "Harley can be a wacko job but she knows love. Okay, in a twisted kind of way, but she does. I can have a normal life with Clark Kent. Superman is just a fantasy. I'm not complaining about Superman. It's just… I can have dinner with Clark Kent , I can go shopping with Clark Kent , I can even watch a movie with him without any interruption from fans, celebrities or super heroes. I can't do that with Superman."

"So, Mrs. Lane… Do you want to get out of here by foot or by flying?" Superman asked her with a silly grin.

"Well, Clark can't show in Gotham City now. I guess we have no choice." She grined at him. "But before, I have to say one last word for Harley if you excuse me."

"Of Course."

Lois opened the door and cought Harley giving Batman a kiss. "Sorry, to interrupt."

"Thanks, Lois." Batman said relieved.

"That's okay, L. What's up? Is everything okay?" She asked a little concerned.

"We talked and … you were right. Clark is the one I truly love." She revealed to them.

"See?" Harley asked proudly. "Not bad for a wack job, right?"

"That's why I'm here. Batman, I'm dropping the charges for Harley kidnapping me. You don't need to arrest her for this. And Harley, I'll give you the Daily Planet's front page news tomorrow."

"eeeeeeee!" Harley celebrates jumping in the room before noticing Batman, Lois and Superman staring at her. "I mean… thanks."

"You're welcome. I have to go now. I hope you'll be happy, Harley. But I still believe you are way better than him."

"Red already told me that. Maybe one day I'll listen to you. But not today. I have to come back to my puddin." Harley said before throwing a gas bomb in the room and disappearing.

The next day, Harley was in Gotham City next to the newsstand. She notified some of the Daily Planet newspapers with her in the front page article with the headline. "How love change me." By Lois Lane. Harley picked up the newspaper and start to read the article with a great big smile. "This is great." Harley smiles reading about herself. "I guess I picked the right girl to write about me."

In the Daily Planet, Perry came back from his office really angry. "Lois!"

"Yes, Perry?"

"Why did you change your story on the front page?" Perry asked still irritated. "It was the story about Lexcorp. Why did you changed it to this Harley Quinn girl?"

"I owe her chief." She winked to Clark with a big smile who winked back to her.

The End


End file.
